Many people rely on wells, both privately owned and publically owned and managed, for providing their water supply, including drinking water, water for washing, and other needs. Well sources for public water utilities are continually relied upon to provide millions of customers with safe potable drinking water. The water wells are characterized by well casings that extend from the earth, sometimes with a concrete well cover at the ground surface. The well casing typically is constructed of steel, extends from deep in the well bore, and terminates above the ground surface.
Unfortunately, conventional water wells are easily accessible and may be located in remote areas that are not routinely monitored. The wells and their precious water supply are thus easily susceptible to vandalism or terrorism. The vandalism may range from neighborhood children dropping rocks or other items into the well to dangerous and terroristic acts such as purposeful poisoning of the well with chemical or radioactive substances. Some well owners, especially public water utilities may go to the expense of erecting a fence around the well, but fences can be easily climbed, cut, or otherwise compromised. Although a padlock can be used to limit access to a well casing, it is simple for a person to remove the padlock by using bolt cutters, metal saws, or a hammer. In fact, most well casing caps are cast metal, held on by easily removing set screws. These caps are easily removed or shattered.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device and method to protect a well casing, in order to insure a safe and uncontaminated water supply to those millions of people depending on water from wells who unwittingly think their water supply is safe.